bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Therryn
Therryn Strykia was an Antrixian male born prior to the Clone Wars and the fall of the Republic and the occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. The only child of Edric and Tessa Strykia, Therryn was one of the few surviving members of the old Jinsai Order and one of the first of the new line of the reformed Order following the Antrixian Purge at the close of the Clone Wars. Unlike his cousins, Therryn was not Force-sensitive, but led a life of honor, dedicated to the principles of fighting for good and maintaining a balance in the galaxy. Therryn went on to become a staunch supporter of his cousin, Graydon Strykia and his reform of the Jinsai Order and the Antrixian Landsraad. History Early Life Therryn was born in 27 BBY on the ancestoral homeworld of the major House Strykia, Landris, in the Antrixian Commonwealth. Growing up through his early years, Therryn developed a close friendship and bond with his cousins, Graydon and Allyson Strykia. As the Strykia twins were accepted as Jinsai initiates, Therryn naturally wanted to join the Jinsai also. In 22 BBY, Therryn was initiated into the Order and apprenticed to Barestan Semly, a member of the Grey Guard to High Lord Artur Strykia, the father of the Strykia twins. At the age of 8, the Antrixian Purge occurred. Marissa Damodred-Strykia had been planning for such an event and sent Therryn, along with the twins into hiding. Life in Hiding Marissa personally saw that Therryn was placed into hiding with the Antall family, fleeing the Commonwealth. Therryn assumed the identity of Brann Antall, the eldest child of the family. For a handful of years, the family lived on the desert world of Tatooine, but fled due to being tracked by Jedi Hunters, intent on eradicating members of the Jinsai also. Therryn’s life was disrupted when the Antall family was once again tracked, this time by renegade Jinsai allied with Dontaine Strykia, the traitorous cousin that had been a large part in the Antrixian Purge. Therryn managed to escape, but at the cost of the Antall family. Therryn fled to the remote world of Drexel, where he encountered the Knyden Gai’din, Les’sa Drima. Les’sa took Therryn in and began to train him as her apprentice. The pair moved from planet to planet in the Outer Rim for the next few years. Reunions Les’sa left Therryn for a time around 3-4 BBY. During this time, Les’sa had joined up with Marissa Strykia and confronted Dontaine Strykia. Both Jinsai were grievously wounded in the confrontation. By pure willpower alone, Les’sa survived long enough to get Marissa to Therryn, who then took her to Carosi XII for medical treatment. After Marissa had recovered enough to travel, Therryn began to escort his aunt across the galaxy, partially in search of other survivors of the Antrixian Purge and also hunting for Dontaine. Appearance and Personality Therryn was careful and kind, yet had a stubborn and rebellious spirit that could make him impulsive. Steadfast and brave, Therryn dedicated himself to freeing the Commonwealth from Imperial control. While he sought to be the best Jinsai he could, Therryn realized that the Order had to evolve and change to meet the demands of the people and galaxy. Therryn, even while honorable, had a liking for brotherhood and comradry. He was known to imbibe in drink, food, and song, much like some of the other Jinsai groups of old. Tall, with a powerful build, Therryn was ruggedly handsome. He was known to get into the occasional brawl, especially during celebrations. Therryn never backed down from a challenge or a front to his honor. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Warrior DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 5D, Melee Combat 6D, (s)Melee Combat: Shaodengia Martial Arts 8D, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 3D, Bureaucracy 3D+2, (A)Force Deterrence 3D+2, Intimidation 4D+1, Languages 4D, Meditation 3D+2, Planetary Systems 3D, Tactics 3D+2, Willpower 5D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Sensors 3D+2, Space Transports 4D+1, Starfighter Piloting 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D+2, Starship Shields 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Command 4D+1, Con 3D+2, Gambling 3D+1, Investigation 5D, Search 4D+1, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 4D+1 Brawling 6D+1, (s)Brawling: Shaodengia Martial Arts 7D, Lifting 4D+2, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, First Aid 5D, Space Transport Repair 3D+1, Starfighter Repair 4D Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Punch/Strike, Kick/Strike, Hold/Grapple, Blade Kick, Backfist, Back Strike, Dislocate Limb, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, High Kick, Weapon Block. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow, Disarm, Double Sweep, Jab, Riposte, Slash, Thrust, Dual Attack, Weapon Juggle, Smash, Bash, Hilt Blow. Story Factors: ' ''Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. '''Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 19 Move: 10 Equipment: Jinsai Wor’sai Warblade Claymore (STR+3D/+1D Parry), Jinsai Ben’sai Knife (STR+1D), DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Utility Belt, Glowrod, Comlink, Medpac, Ammo Bandolier, 2 Spare Blaster Packs, Long Black Cloak, Jinsai Son’fa, Street clothes, Jinsai Combat Armor (+1D vs. Physical, +1 vs. Energy, No Dex) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family